


Bored Boys Having Fun

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are bored, so they find something to do to entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Boys Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to outsideth3box for reviewing this and making sure that my bad day didn’t spill over into my writing.

It had been three weeks since their last mission. Ronon had broken his leg on that mission, and as a result the whole team had been grounded till he was off the crutches - which was going to be another three weeks.

Rodney wasn’t sure he and John wouldn’t kill each other before then.

He’d known that John was used to being really active, but Rodney had thought that he’d have found someone else to run with. And since he was military commander and all, he figured that John would have enough paperwork to at least keep him distracted for a little while.

Rodney hadn’t counted on the fact that apparently Lorne was a paperwork _fiend_ and all the reports and requisitions were up to date, leaving nothing to do. And when he had hesitantly suggested that John run with some of the marines, John had given him some bullshit about not wanting to horn in on their time with their buddies.

Of course, Rodney shouldn’t have noticed John’s lack of things to do. He’d almost been grateful for the downtime at first - six weeks of uninterrupted lab time? Unheard of! He’d finally be able to get ahead of his _own_ paperwork, and maybe do some science that wasn’t pure life and death. That had been three weeks ago, and all Rodney had accomplished in the last two days were new high scores in Minesweeper _and_ Tetris. Without the pressure of life and death, he just couldn’t focus on anything.

He gave up when he lost his last life on Minesweeper. If he sat here much longer he was going to scream, and keep screaming until the walls fell down. Standing, he said to Zelenka, “I’m taking the afternoon off. Don’t burn down the city.”

“Yes, yes,” Zelenka said. “Go play with the Colonel - he is as annoying to Lorne as you are to me.”

Rodney just nodded and chuckled. There wasn’t anyone else in the lab right now - he’d driven them all away - and both Zelenka and Lorne knew about him and John. For that matter, he was pretty sure that it was pretty much an open secret in the city.

He tried to radio John, but got no answer, so he went looking. He found him on his third try - he hadn’t been in his office or the mess, but he was in the gym, doing katas with Teyla. Now he _knew_ John was bored.

Hesitating just inside the gym door, he watched for a moment. Teyla was the epitome of grace as she flowed from one movement to the next. John was jerkier, but his eyes were locked on Teyla and he was obviously trying, not just humoring her as he usually did.

Teyla noticed him after a minute, and raising a hand, bringing John to a stop. “Hello, Rodney. Do you wish to join us?” she asked, a note of laughter in her voice.

Rodney laughed as well. After five years, he’d accepted the fact that he needed the hand-to-hand lessons, but there was no way he was doing katas. He’d look like an elephant, slow and lumbering, especially next to Teyla. And Teyla had (mostly) stopped asking him, except in obvious play.

“No, I’ll just watch,” he said. “I thought I might see if John was interested in a game of chess after you’re finished.”

She smiled, and murmured something too soft for Rodney to hear, meant for John’s ears. He nodded, and lowered his hands so that Teyla to give him a hug and press her forehead to his. “We are finished for today, Rodney,” she said. “Take him before he does something even more out of character, like ask for lessons in making tuttleroot soup.”

John laughed, and went over to his gym bag. He swiped his face with a towel and grabbed his stuff, swinging the strap over his shoulder. “Okay, Rodney,” he said. “Chessboard’s in your quarters. Let me go shower and I’ll be there in about ten?”

“Great - that’ll give me time to swing by the mess and pick up something as a snack,” he said. “See you in a few.”

John headed down the hall towards the residential quarters, and Rodney watched him for a second before going the opposite direction. This time of day, there wasn’t any hot food, but there were a selection of sandwiches and fruit in the cooler, and bags of chips and cookies. He loaded up a tray; making sure to grab a couple of turkey sandwiches for John, and then headed to his quarters.

He beat John there, but the door chimed before he even set down the tray on the desk next to the dusty chess set. “Come in,” he called, and the door slid open, showing John in clean civvies.

“Hey,” John said, stepping inside. As the door slid shut, he brushed a kiss over Rodney’s lips. 

“Hey, yourself. I got you some sandwiches.”

“What if I’m not really hungry?” John asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Well, I’m not really either, but I thought we might just play around for a while, and I don’t want to have to stop when your stomach growls,” Rodney answered with a grin.

“Picky, picky,” John said, but he pulled the desk chair out and plopped down, already looking at the wrapped sandwiches until he found one of the turkey ones. And he said that _Rodney_ was picky? Ha!

They both ate, talking about what they’d been doing that day. Well, John talked about what he’d been doing. Rodney made up bigger and more impossible projects that he’d been supposedly doing, just trying to make John laugh.

When all that was left were the apple cores and a few crumbs, John looked at him from under his lashes. “So, want to play chess?” he asked innocently.

“I’ll show you chess,” Rodney said, grabbing a fistful of John’s shirt and jerking him out of the chair and over to him, so that John was straddling his thighs, pretty much sitting in his lap. “Hi,” he said, with a smile that was a little dangerous and a lot horny.

“Hi,” John said, breathlessly. Being manhandled did it to him every time. When he opened his mouth to say something else, Rodney covered his mouth with his own, kissing him as dirtily as he could.

He kept it up until John groaned and relaxed against him, giving it up as completely as only John could. As a reward, Rodney stroked his hand down John’s back, coming to rest possessively on John’s ass and squeezing.

They weren’t in any particular hurry. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to be, and they weren’t frantic to make sure that the other was okay, like they had so many times before. So they kissed and kissed and kissed, until Rodney’s lips felt swollen and bruised, and his legs were starting to go numb from John’s weight.

When he was in serious danger of pins and needles, he finally broke away. “God, you taste good,” he said a little regretful that they needed to stop, but. “Okay, you need to stand up now. I can’t feel my feet.”

John laughed, but obeyed, standing up and backing away so that Rodney could stretch before standing and stomping his feet, trying to return blood flow to his lower extremities. He knew he looked a little silly, but it amused John, so Rodney counted that as a win.

As he moved around - pins and needles, he hated pins and needles - he said, “Don’t just stand there, take off your clothes.”

Still making a sound that Rodney could only call a giggle, John obeyed, toeing off his shoes and then pulling off his clothes in a big tangle. “Now what?” John said.

Rodney tapped one finger against his lips thoughtfully. “Hmm. On the bed, hands above your head,” he said, already moving to the closet and the box at the very back. It didn’t come out very often, but it was a lot of fun when it did.

John sounded excited when he said, “Okay,” and Rodney heard the sounds of the bed shifting under John’s weight. He had to move a few things to find the box, and then he pulled it out, setting it on the desk.

Their relationship was maybe an open secret, but this? This was something that both Rodney and John worked hard to keep a secret. It would be bad if people knew that the Military Commander of Atlantis loved being tied up and having _things_ done to him.

The first thing that Rodney pulled out was a black silk scarf, long and slinky. John made a soft sound at the sight. It bypassed Rodney’s brain completely and went straight to his balls, making his already hard cock throb in his pants. Rodney ignored it, for now.

It took a few minutes to secure John’s hands and tie the silk to the hook hidden behind the head of the bed, but it was definitely worth it, if the look on John’s face and the relaxation in his muscles were any indication. “Good boy,” Rodney murmured, running a hand through John’s hair. John practically purred in response.

The next thing that he pulled out was a blindfold. He knew that John didn’t care for it - the biggest nightmare for a pilot was losing his vision - but when he looked at John and arched an eyebrow, John nodded. Good.

With his hands tied and his eyes covered, John looked like an invitation to sin. It was a good thing that Rodney liked sin. A lot.

He looked at the other toys in the box and contemplated things. He could use the dildos or the nipple clamps... Then he looked over at John and changed his mind. He didn’t want to use toys today. He just wanted to _touch_.

When he climbed on the bed, pushing John’s legs open so that he could kneel between them, John tilted his head. Rodney was pretty sure that he was trying to guess what Rodney was going to do next.

Rodney didn’t tell him. Instead, he leaned over John, propping himself up on his hands, and licked one of his nipples slowly before giving it a gentle bite. John groaned and arched his back, pushing his chest out. Rodney took that as the invitation it was, licking and sucking on the tiny nub until it was red and a little swollen.

Lifting his head, he used his hand to pinch it firmly, twisting it until John cried out. There were no words in the sound, just a gut-wrenching need. “I have you at my mercy, John. I’m going to lick and touch you _everywhere_ and you’re going to let me, aren’t you?”

John nodded frantically, and then said, “Please?”

Turning the nipple the other direction, he asked, “What?”

“Can I suck you off first? I need to taste you,” John begged.

Rodney only thought about it for a few seconds. “Of course you can,” he said, carefully sliding up John’s body so that he could straddle John’s chest. Leaning forward, he brought his cock to John’s lips, letting it slide between them.

He couldn’t push very deep into John’s mouth from this angle, and he had to be careful not to lean back, but the pleasure he got from John’s obvious enjoyment more than made up for it. “God, your mouth,” he groaned as John licked and sucked the head of his cock. He rocked his hips just a little. 

Just the idea that John had wanted this badly enough to ask for it, combined with the wet heat, pushed him to edge in minutes. Somehow he managed to say, “I’m coming,” not wanting to choke John. John made an eager sound, swallowing around Rodney’s cock. It pushed Rodney into a gentle orgasm - nice, but not earth shaking. That was all right, though - it would just make it easier to tease John for a good long time.

He had to take a deep breath before he could move. When he finally managed to get the energy, he slid back down John’s body, kissing him as soon as his mouth was within range. He tasted a little salty, a little bitter, and the fact that John tasted like his come was a complete and utter turn-on. His cock gave a hopeful little twitch, making Rodney grin like a loon.

Kissing John took all of his attention for a little while. God, if he had his way they’d kiss for hours every day until Ronon was healed up, and even then they’d probably have to be pried apart with a crow bar.

As their lips and tongues twisted together, he stroked over John’s body, petting and touching everything within reach. Well, everything but his cock. That he left alone. John arched like a cat, trying to deepen the contact, but that was fine, that was good. Rodney just continued to draw patterns on John’s chest, his stomach, his inner thighs.

John’s breath was starting to speed up, become more ragged, but he was still quiet, and that would never do at all. Rodney switched from dragging his fingertips over John’s skin to his nails, deliberately left just long enough to be able to scratch lightly. As Rodney scraped a nail over John’s nipple, John gave a full body shiver and made a sound. It was small, barely there, but Rodney had been listening for just that sound. 

He knew that it meant that John was starting to fray at the seams, some of his iron control breaking apart, which was exactly what Rodney wanted. “Yes,” he hissed into John’s mouth, repeating the motion on the other nipple.

“Rodney,” John whispered as he broke away from Rodney’s mouth. “Please, Rodney.”

“Please what, John?” Rodney asked. Even like this, John rarely _asked_ for anything - demanded, stated a preference for something, sometimes even begged if Rodney had been working on him a long time - but asking? That was always unusual, and probably worth listening to.

“Please, god, please...” John’s voice faded away for a moment, and then came back stronger. “I - your mouth. Please use your mouth on me?”

“Hmm, yes,” Rodney said. He shifted so that he was propped up on his hands over John, kneeling between his spread thighs. “Where would you like my mouth?” He didn’t wait for an answer, leaning down and taking a nipple between his lips and sucking gently for a moment before stopping and saying, “Here?”

“Or here?” This time he bit gently at the curve of John’s lowest rib. John was gasping, but not answering, so Rodney sucked on a bit of his stomach, trying to leave a bit of a mark. 

He only paused in exploring John’s chest and belly when John said, “God. So good. But maybe a bit - lower?”

Rodney knew that John probably wanted his cock sucked. He was awake, therefore he wanted his cock sucked, actually, but Rodney didn’t want this over just yet. Besides - “I already got off, John. You’re just going to have to wait until I’m ready to fuck you.”

John groaned in mock regret and thumped his head against the pillow. “I hate you sometimes.”

“No, you don’t,” Rodney said, not trying to hide the laughter.

“No, I don’t,” John, agreed. “Your mouth is awesome, though, even if it’s not on my cock. Do you think you could do some more of that?”

“I think I can do a bit better than that,” Rodney said, as inspiration struck. He knelt up, and pushed John’s legs a bit wider. Sliding down in the bed, so that his legs were pretty much hanging out over the foot of the bed, he lowered his head so that he could lick at John’s inner thigh. 

John sucked in a breath, and his hips tilted, as he seemed to realize what Rodney was planning. Rodney cupped John’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks. John’s hole was right there, wrinkly skin and smattering of hair, and Rodney hesitated, trying to build the tension.

The muscles under his hands tensed and released, tensed and released. Each time it took him a little longer to relax, as if he was bracing himself against the pleasure he knew was coming. Just as he started to tense up again, Rodney darted in and laid a wet kiss right on his hole, just a touch of tongue. He backed off almost immediately, and he could hear the rope attached to the bedframe shift as John tried to bring his hands down.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said. “ _My_ time, not yours.”

There was a bitten off curse, and then the muscles in John’s thighs and ass relaxed as much as they could in the position he was in. 

“Good boy,” he praised, and licked over John’s hole, lingering a little longer before pulling away again. This time he didn’t say anything. Instead, he sucked one of John’s balls into his mouth. He was rougher with John than he’d allow with his own testicles, but John loved it, loved that little tingle of pain along with pleasure. Rodney had long since gotten past the point where it made him wince.

“Fuck,” John groaned, low and long. “So good. Rodney, so good.”

Rodney gave one more firm suck and then released it, kissing it gently and then moving back down. This time he didn’t tease. He just started licking around and over John’s hole. He loved the way that John always smelled a little stronger here, even right after a shower. It just made it even clearer who he was in bed with.

He kept it up until John gave a small whimper. Then he tried to push the tip of his tongue inside. He only slid in a little way, but even that was enough to remind Rodney of just how tight and hot John was inside. His cock twitched again, and he realized that it had started to fill and harden.

Soon. Soon he’d be able to push into that soft heat with his cock. The thought made him more aggressive, tongue-fucking John thoroughly; really working to loosen him up, get him wet.

It didn’t take long for John to start thrashing in his bonds, as he tried to push down and get more. Rodney loved it, loved feeling John come apart like this.

His hand slid down, cupping his own cock. He wasn’t desperate yet – even if John was – and it wouldn’t cost _him_ anything to tease a bit more. And John loved being teased. Rodney was always happy to oblige.

He alternated fucking John with his tongue with sucking on his balls, the skin of his inner thighs, his perineum. He kept it up until John was begging incoherently and Rodney was thrusting down into his own hand. He didn’t want to wait another second, and lucky for him, he was making the decisions.

Getting back up on his knees, he shuffled forward till he could line up with John’s hole. The idea of fucking John without lube had once made him balk, he faintly remembered. Now, it was just fucking _hot_.

When he pushed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle, John cried out, and Rodney paused for a moment to see if it was pain or pleasure. “More,” John demanded, hips rocking as if he could impale himself on Rodney.

Pleasure it was. Rodney started to push forward, pushing into John with short thrusts that worked deeper on every stroke. There had been a lot of spit, but it dried quickly, making the penetration a little harder, and little more uncomfortable for John, but John loved it, reveling in the feeling if the look on his face was any indication.

Finally, Rodney was balls deep inside John, soft, tight, heat surrounding his cock. He paused for a second, and then started to move.

It was just off the rhythm that both of them preferred, and that was deliberate. He wanted to drag this out, make it last.

John seemed to have other ideas, though. He stopped moving for a moment, and said, “Rodney,” in a voice that Rodney knew was the one he used when he knew he was going to get in trouble, and didn’t care. Then he tightened, _hard_ , around Rodney’s cock.

Rodney had thought he was tight before? He was wrong. _This_ was tight, and his rhythm broke for a moment, driving in hard and fast for a couple of strokes before he managed to recover.

The cheesy grin on John’s face told Rodney that he knew exactly what he’d been doing when he tried that little maneuver. Rodney thought about “punishing” John by pulling out, making him wait even longer, but why the hell would he do that? He’d just punish himself as well.

Instead, he said, “Do that again.”

This time the smile was less cheese and more unadulterated want. He clenched even harder the second time, and Rodney gasped. He couldn’t – he wanted to take it slow, but even a saint has a breaking point. And Rodney was no saint.

He grabbed John by the triceps, high enough that any bruises would be hidden by his t-shirts, and leaned down, pinning him down even more firmly.

Then he let go, pounding into John as hard and as fast as he could. John cried out again, and this time there was no question that it was pleasure. “Rodney, Rodney, Rodney, please touch me, Rodney,” John begged.

“Come from my cock, John. Or I’ll leave you tied to the bed and begging until I’m up for round three,” Rodney said. He shifted his hips just… a… little, and knew he’d hit pay dirt when John’s cry turned sharp and high-pitched.

With a final inarticulate sound, John’s cock started to jerk, and his hole clamped down like a vice as he started to come. His orgasm grabbed Rodney by the gonads and yanked him into his own orgasm, sharp and hard for being completely unexpected.

He tried to get his breathing under control, and to force his fingers to let go of John’s arms. He wasn’t really successful at the first, but he managed the second after a few seconds. Still panting like a bellows, he knelt up and pulled back.

“Jesus, I think you killed me,” John said, also panting harshly.

“I think I bruised my _dick_ ,” Rodney said, which got a harsh laugh from John.

“You bruised my ass, so I think we’re even,” John said. “Hey, can we get the blindfold off? I’d really like to see you.”

“Impatient,” Rodney scolded, but his fingers were already busy undoing it. When it came off, John opened his eyes slowly and blinked in the light. “I should clean you up,” Rodney said, moving to get off the bed, even though he really didn’t want to.

“I think you should untie my hands and stay right here,” John countered. Since that was pretty much what Rodney really wanted, that’s what he did. He pulled John into his arms, kissing him soft and sweet.

“Good?” he asked.

John gave him an honest and open smile. “Better than. Sleep now, more later, okay?”

“I don’t think I’m getting it up with a crane,” Rodney groaned.

“I bet I could do it,” John said confidently, but Rodney interrupted him with a yawn. “Nap first, though,” he said with chuckle.

That was pretty much the last Rodney heard before he was out like a light.


End file.
